My Last Breath
by UltaAnimeFangurl2004
Summary: Inuyasha's POV on the death of Kagome. Also what will come in the future of their new selves. Well this summary stinks. Plz R&R!


Me: Sry for de wait on my stories people! Here's the info: An Anime Party has been deleted and I was banned for almost a week. I'm on MAJOR writer's block on Magical Collision. Fairly OddParents YYH style I need about 3 reviews more then I'll update it. Actually I'm on a writer's block on it too. High School Life need more reviews. A Funny Day NEED MORE REVEIWS!!! Anywayz for those wait here's a song-fic in apology! Note dat if u do NOT like the pairing Kag/Inu then read if u want but u might end up pissed off in the end! Or just plain board...Inuyasha is a bit OOC in dis story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song My Last Breath by Evanescence  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]---[=]---  
  
"Hold on to me, love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you  
  
And I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me  
  
Can you feel me in your arms"  
  
I laid down on a tree branch thinking about what had happened in the past couple of days.  
  
It's been quiet for awhile around the village.  
  
Keh Shippo's been less active is one thing that is not ordinary.  
  
Sango's been slower on killing demons.  
  
Even Miroku's lies to rich people don't work anymore.  
  
Kagome...well let's just say she's been gone for a couple of days.  
  
The Shikon no Tama has been already been put back together and Kagome destroyed it freeing Midiroku's soul.  
  
"Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet ruptured light  
  
It ends here tonight"  
  
Kikyou's been put to rest but her hatred still lingers for me.  
  
Naraku was sent to a different dimension unknown to us.  
  
Kagura and Kanna are free but the other "sons" or "daughters" of Naraku are long gone.  
  
At the last battle with Naraku Kagome died from the loss of blood in her wounds.  
  
Miroku, Sango and I barely made it out alive.  
  
"I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)"  
  
[=]---[=]---[=]---FLASHBACK---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
"Miroku!" Sango's voice shouted through the forest.  
  
Kanna and Kagura lay on the side unconscious.  
  
Naraku just floated in the air with an evil aura around him the whole tainted Shikon Jewel around his neck.  
  
I was busy trying to fight off Kikyou once I told her that we couldn't be together.  
  
Kagome was hidden under some bushes aiming an arrow at Naraku's head.  
  
"Naraku now it's your turn to die!" Kagome yelled shooting her purification arrow at Naraku.  
  
Naraku smirked obviously seeing the hidden attack.  
  
"Miko don't take me so lightly." Naraku said grabbing the arrow and crushing it with his bare hands.  
  
Miroku was unconscious from the poison placed within him and Sango glared at Naraku with rage.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled throwing her giant boomerang at Naraku.  
  
"Sango don't throw it!" Kagome yelled half a second after Sango threw her boomerang.  
  
Naraku just smirked and hit the boomerang back to Sango placing a black aura around it.  
  
Unable to dodge the boomerang Sango was hit with broken ribs in the process and in injury on the head.  
  
"Wind Scar!" I yelled killing Kikyou.  
  
"Inuyasha...why?" Kikyou yelled before being sent to oblivion.  
  
Kagome shot a round of five arrows on her bow.  
  
All Naraku was doing was dodging or crushing the arrows until Kagome ran out of arrows.  
  
"Oh no..." I heard Kagome mutter tiredly using up almost all of her energy.  
  
Naraku just laughed and started to make a giant dark ball of energy.  
  
"Kagome watch out!" I yelled but she didn't budge probably out of exhaustion.  
  
I started to run to Kagome as fast as I could but Naraku already shot his blast at Kagome.  
  
Kagome flew up in the air with a very large wound on her chest reaching to her stomach.  
  
She landed in a loud 'CRASH'.  
  
Angry at what just happened I ran up behind Naraku in a fast speed and tore the jewel off of his neck also.  
  
The jewel was dropped on the ground beside Kagome's limp body.  
  
Naraku turned around with pure horror on his face as I prepared to kill him.  
  
"Naraku now you will die for all the things you've done!" I yelled and cut off his neck.  
  
The head rolled down on the staircase in a bloody puddle and the body falling to it's knees first then the ground.  
  
Inuyasha ignored him and ran to the almost dead miko.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered with tears now streaming down his face.  
  
"Inuyasha...hand me the Shikon...jewel." Kagome muttered in a raspy voice.  
  
Inuyasha quickly took the jewel and placed it in Kagome's hand because it left a burn mark on his hand.  
  
Kagome's hand which held the jewel started to glow a faint pink and her hand opened revealing the jewel which now turned into a small pile of dust blowing in the wind.  
  
Out of the pile came a glowing orb.  
  
"You, Kagome and of course companions have done very well in collecting the jewel fragments. However, Kagome I will end your life faster and you will have to stay with me in death. Soon you will be reincarnated with no memory of this but control over your powers. It is now time for you two to say your goodbyes." The orb informed.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I am Midiroku soul of the jewel. Do not worry, Inuyasha. Kagome will be in good hands." Midiroku reassured.  
  
"Mi-Midiroku?" Miroku said surprised no longer unconscious.  
  
Sango still laid on the ground not unconscious though she could not speak.  
  
"Kagome will be staying with me. No memory of you will lay with her when reincarnated." Midiroku explained yet again.  
  
Miroku just nodded as did I but Sango just had tears streaming down her face.  
  
Soon Kagome's soul came out of her body following Midiroku's up to the sky.  
  
"Good-bye." Kagome whispered before disappearing.  
  
The sky cleared up showing a bright sun and clear sky which meant a good omen for the rest of the day.  
  
[=]---[=]---[=]---END---[=]---OF---[=]---FLASHBACK---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
"I know you can hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight"  
  
By now with the flashback tears started to stream down my face softly.  
  
Kagome...I'll never forget that name.  
  
"Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black..."  
  
[=]---[=]---[=]---???---[=]---[=]---[=]  
  
"Midiroku is it time to be reincarnated yet?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes it appears so. Kagome I wish you luck on your next journey with Inuyasha's reincarnation in the future." Midiroku said.  
  
Kagome smiled and bowed as a white circle appeared under her.  
  
"Good-bye Midiroku!" Kagome yelled before falling into the circle.  
  
"Good-bye Kagome..." Midiroku replied as Kagome went down.  
  
END  
  
Me: I hope dis was long enough. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I also ask if you can review my other stories because I will not update them until I get more reviews! Well later reader(s)! 


End file.
